yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rivals/@comment-34316792-20191026180759
ideas/opinions: This could make Megami suicide or used as a befriend thing let's say she has sooo MUCH pressure because of the company, her father making her the owner and from scool and keeping the student council on good terms. but although she looks serious, hard-working, good on the inside she is just a normal girl who wants to have a good peaceful life but due to the company, her father, school, student council, and all the work she has to do makes her secretly feeling depressed and pressured which will make her suicide as a result. If we overhear her talking with the student council and saying she's ill, depressed/suicidal we can talk to her once she goes back to school and help her. If she goes to our house and it would go somethin like this. Telling Student Council she is depressed/suicidal: " I'm sorry, but I have failed you all. I'm suicidal. ", Megami said. " W-WHat?! Megami-san- " Akane stands up firmly. " Megami- ", Shiromi: " whO DID THis to you?! I'll KILL THEM. ", Aoi yells. " Megami, please rest. ", Kuroko says ushering her to sit down. Megami sat down, having a headache. " I'm feeling so pressured.. my father is making me own the world-wide company and i still have to finish school, I have so much work to do! And I don't have any time for you guys.. ", she spoke beginning to cry; which was suprising as megami never cried in front of anyone. " You'll get through it! We'll be there with you the entire way. ", Akane says holding hands with the other student council members, cheering Megami up. Ayano looks confused as she stalked them before walking away. " Megami is depressed..?? ", she thought. Other idea: If Ayano doesn't talk to her then Megami will suicide in front of Senpai during her confession to him. Thsu bad ending as Senpai's sanity will drop a LOT. Talking to her/Befriending: " Hello Megami, I know you may see me as an enemy but I want to seriously help you. ", Ayano spoke. " You're a murderer. You can't help me. You might as well kill me right now. ", megami grunted. " I really do want to help you. ", Ayano said. " Alright.. ", Megami said. " My father is making me like your "Senpai" just so the headmaster can get rid of you and your family. He is also forcing me and making me own the company even though I don't want to. i JUST WANT TO LIVe peacefully, you know...?". " I-I never thought you felt this way. ", Ayano muttered feeling pity for Megami. " i have an idea, just RUN away. ". " But I can't! ", megami replied. " Yes you can, you are strong. ", Ayano said. " Alright! In exchange you can have your Senpai now.. ", Megami smiles. " Stay safe, and thank you mEGAMI! ", ayANO SAYS HUGGING HER. (Rival Eliminated! Elimination used: Befriended) Other ideas: The cute-looking, and nice girls will probably have the dark secret or being pregnant or maybe mida since she's a th0t and maybe muja. For a creative elimination for asu, lets say she's going out for a swim, ayano can drain all the water out and once asu is going to the diving board she will push her into the pool and she will die.